


Surviving the impossible

by zeusfluff



Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb has miraculously survived being attacked by Amy. Meanwhile, Jessie, Alex and Garrett take her to the hospital, try to keep her calm. *Completely AU.* *I had to, the ending of episode 9 absolutely devastated me.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Dead of Summer characters.

The first thing Deb felt was pain. I’m still alive? How’s that possible? She tried to speak, but an involuntary groan came out instead. A voice somewhere close to her head sounded.

 

“Garrett she’s awake. Drive faster.”

 

Jessie? Now Deb knew that she was in a moving car. Beginning to panic, she tried looking around the car. She felt another set of hands on her shoulders. 

 

“It’s ok Deb.”

 

Alex? She couldn’t see anything, which made things very uncomfortable. She tried to speak again, but she heard something strange in her throat begin to bubble up. She heard Jessie’s voice instead of her own.

 

“Don’t talk Deb. We’re going to get you to a hospital ok?”

 

Where were the kids? Did the bus make it safely away from camp? She felt tears coming to her eyes, even though she couldn’t see. She heard Jessie speak to the deputy who was driving.

 

“Garrett, how much longer? Deb’s in a lot of pain and she’s crying.”

 

She felt something wipe her eyes, she was sure it was a shirt. Hearing the deputy’s voice, she turned her head towards him. Or rather tried to.

 

“Keep her calm. Keep her steady and don’t jostle her. She’s got some pretty bad injuries.”

 

Deb continued to shed tears and tried to listen to what the others around her were saying. The pain was getting worse and she wasn’t sure if something was broken or not. Taking a breath, Deb found that it was hard to breathe. She felt hands and then different voices this time.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

She listened as Deputy Sykes answered.

 

“One of the counselors over at the camp came at her with an ax.”

 

She could now hear the frantic voice of a male doctor to her left.

 

“An axe? You are going to arrest them aren’t you?”

 

Deb felt her throat tighten and a groan escaped her mouth.

 

“She was very unstable, and she’s dead now. Can you help her?”

 

A set of strong hands was helping her onto something semi-soft. Where am I going? Deb tried grabbing at anyone who was within reach. She heard a woman’s voice and she was trying to calm her.

 

“Everything’s going to be all right Deb. We’re going to get you all fixed up and you’ll have your own room soon. Ok?”

 

Deb wasn’t sure if her eyes were open or closed, she hurt all over. Soon the pain overtook her and her mind blanked. When she woke again, she wasn’t sure where she was. It was dark and she heard someone in the room with her. The machines she was hooked up to began to beep loudly and then she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Deb its ok. Your safe. It’s all over.”

 

Deputy Sykes? 

 

“I just came to check on you and to let you know that the kids made it home safely.”

 

Breathing a slight sigh of relief, Deb tried to clear her mind of the horrors that had befallen her over the last 72 hours.


End file.
